The present invention relates to absorbing wine or other liquids which may run down the exterior surface of a bottle neck following pouring of the liquid from the bottle. More specifically, the invention relates to the combination with a bottle having a base and a neck portion of a liquid-absorbing material to essentially eliminate liquid from flowing past a position relatively high on the exterior surface of a bottle neck after pouring liquid from the opening at the top of the bottle neck.
Various means have been employed to absorb liquid on the exterior surface of a bottle, particularly liquid which may run down the surface of a bottle neck after pouring a portion of the bottle's contents into a glass and prior to pouring an additional portion or the remainder of the bottle's contents. Such situations arise most frequently in connection with the pouring of wine. A napkin or other cloth is often held or tied around the bottle neck to absorb droplets of wine which run down the outside of neck between pouring operations.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved structure and methods of absorbing liquid which runs down the outside of a bottle after tipping the bottle to pour out a portion of its contents and returning the bottle to an upright position.
A further object is to provide a simple and inexpensive article for combination with a bottle to absorb liquid on the outside of a bottle, and which further adds visual appeal to the bottle.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.